Please, Please, Please
by dearjenna
Summary: Based on the pilot for Gilmore Girls, from the perspective of Luke and his pining for Lorelai.


**Author's Note:** This is from the pilot for _Gilmore Girls_. It's not incredibly imaginative, then again, I'm just in the mood to write, so I may end up spitting out a few random drabbles/one-shots like this one tonight. I'm not going to deny the muse while I have it. _Reviews, please. (_And if you have requests for any ships/scenarios don't be afraid to send them my way.)_  
_

* * *

"Please, Please, Please"

"Please, please, please," Lorelai begged Luke. She had waited only 30 seconds before bravely approaching the counter of Luke's diner for yet another cup of coffee. Luke looked annoyed. Then again, Luke was always annoyed with her coffee habits and her eating habits. He, like the rest of the world, was waiting for her metabolism and heart to give out before the age of 50. A man three seats down at the bar was snickering under his breath, watching Lorelai chastise Luke once again for her caffeine fix. Lorelai watched Luke closely as he kept a stoic look on his face after snatching the mug from her and filling it up. "Angel," she said softly. "You've got wings, baby!" She always looked so smug when she got her way. Luke rolled his eyes as she turned away, but he noted the way she watched him. He hoped that she was watching him the way he watched her. Luke watched Lorelai walk away, his eyes wandering downward, before getting distracted by the phone ringing. He wished it hadn't.

Luke stood behind the counter on the phone, taking an order from another Stars Hollow regular, and he found himself looking back over to Lorelai's table as if by force of habit. He saw a young man standing over her while she drank her coffee—the coffee Luke just served her. Luke tried to look away and focus on the order, making sure to remember that the neighbor preferred extra cheese, no pickle and light on the mayo. He repeated the order back to him, tapping his pen down the pad as he went through the list. "Yeah, okay," he said back. "Ten minutes. Okay, right." By the time he hung up the phone, Lorelei was back at the counter, with a new mug in hand.

"You're shameless," he said, but in this light he barely noticed what she said in return, he just noticed how blue her eyes were. She had eyes that captivated any man. Maybe that was why he could never say "no" to her. In some ways he felt less validated, less special, when he went out of his way to help her. He couldn't be the only idiot falling over himself to help her.

Rory. He suddenly heard Lorelai say Rory's name, and he tried his best to snap out of his gaze. Luke looked and there was Lorelai's blue-eyed junior sitting at a table with the same guy from before now hovering over the 16-year-old. Luke grunted to himself in annoyance. He didn't need that horny 20-something hitting on Rory like that; she clearly didn't want the boy there. Lorelai headed back over after he filled up Rory's mug, and Luke smirked. She was ready to take action. Lorelai broke up the party quickly and the two girls had a good laugh. She finished her coffee with Rory, giggling about their day and plans they had for the week. Luke watched occasionally when there was a lull, pretending to reorganize his cash register drawer, smirking to himself. He may wish they would eat more vegetables or drink water as a more efficient form of hydration, but he cherished them both.

The two left, leaving a tip on the table, and Lorelai making a lewd comment before heading out the diner and down the street, presumably home. Luke took the cash and scoffed, as if he wasn't amused. He was ready to count himself out of ever getting Lorelai's devoted attention, if it weren't for a few days later when she caught him in his "bank clothes" and seemed almost in shock. Maybe collars weren't such a bad look after all.

It was the first time Luke had ever garnered that sort of reaction out of the woman, and it felt good. He wanted her to look at him like that more often. Luke almost blushed at Lorelai's reaction and smiled to hide it, looking back up to try and awkwardly pay her back the compliment. He wasn't sure if, "You look nice too," was enough, but it would have to do. He could feel her staring at him as he turned away (annoyed that they asked for coffee and chili cheese fries of all things). Luke prayed she'd do it again before the night was over.


End file.
